A Day For Daisy, Lily Valley And Roseluck
by danparker
Summary: This tells a day for the flower shop ponies, Daisy, Lily Valley And Roseluck and their daily life. Also featuring Garble and his not really friends, Kyoto and Sun Glider, and Juniper Montage.


A Day For Daisy, Lily Valley And Roseluck

In Ponyville, three earth ponies were running a flower shop. Their names are Daisy, Lily Valley And Roseluck. The three love their jobs so much that they've became very protective of their flowers. So much so that whenever some creature stomps on a field of flowers or if a flower gets eaten by a creature, they freak out.

Like one time, when the three were delivering some flowers to the Dragon's territories. "We've got some flowers," Daisy said. "For the dragons of this land," said Roseluck. However, some of the dragons, Garble, his so-called friends, Clump and Fume flew down towards the three ponies.

"Hey, look!" Garble said in a taunting voice, "Some namby-wamby ponies gave us gifts!" "Yeah!" Fume said, "For what?" And all of the dragons laughed. "We just wanted to give them to you as a gift from Ponyville," Roseluck said.

"Well," said Garble, "I- Uh. We are- I-Oh! Ok, we are so grateful for the- Ah, ah, ACHOOOO!" Garble sneezed and then fire blasted the cart and all the flowers in it, reducing them to ashes.

Daisy, Lily Valley and Roseluck all gasped in horror. "Oops," Garble said, "I sneezed." "Excuse you, Garble," said Clump. "Why, thank you!" Garble said and all of them laughed in a taunting manner as they flew away. "Ahhhhh!" Daisy, Lily Valley And Roseluck screamed and fainted.

But other than mishaps like that, the three like doing their jobs because they enjoy it. "Glad to be working with you for a long time, Daisy," said Roseluck. "Same thing here," said Lily Valley. "Right," said Daisy, "I've brought in a load of beautiful flowers." "Excellent work," said Roseluck. "Thank you," said Daisy.

"Oh, here comes Sun Glider," Roseluck said. "Morning, girls," Sun Glider called, "I'm ready to make some deliveries of flowers for you!" "Ok," Roseluck said, "We've got baskets for you ready to go to Cloudsdale!" "Ok," Sun Glider said, "Thanks!" "Glad that you're married now!" Daisy said. "Oh, thanks!" said Sun Glider.

"Hey, Sun Glider!" a voice called out. "Kyoto!" Sun Glider replied, "My love!" That's when another Pegasus flew into sight. "So this is your new husband," said Daisy. "Yes," said Sun Glider, "Honey, what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to a sky meeting," said Kyoto, "And I wanted to stop by and see what my wife is doing." "Well," said Sun Glider, "I'm on my way to make these wonderful deliveries." "That's my wife," said Kyoto.

"And he's a flower for you," Sun Glider said, giving her husband one little flower. "Why thank you," said Kyoto, "That's why I love you." "Yes," said Sun Glider. "We must get going." Said Kyoto, "We've got work to do."

"Right," said Sun Glider and both Pegasus ponies flew in their separate directions. The three flower shop ponies smiled. "That is so wonderful," said Daisy. "Yes, it is," said Roseluck.

"And here comes our new employee," said Daisy. That's when a young earth pony walked into sight. "You must be Juniper Montage," Daisy said. "Yes," the pony, named Juniper Montage said, "I'm ready to report for work."

"Actually," Daisy said, "To put it in specific terms, you're ready to make a lot of deliveries." "Oh, that," Juniper Montage chuckled. "We've got a lot of baskets for you to go," Lily Valley said, "In a cart!" "Right there to agree," Juniper Montage said, "All right, I'm ready to go. Hook me up!"

"Right!" Daisy replied as she hitched the cart to Juniper Montage. "All ready to go!" Juniper Montage said. "You may go to the school first," Daisy said. "Right!" Juniper Montage said and she started to pull the cart load of flowers to its destination.

"My first job," said Juniper Montage, "Shall go right away!" "Good luck," said Daisy. "I will!" Juniper Montage called back and soon, she was out of sight. "We love our job," said Daisy, "Don't we, girls?"

"Yes," said Daisy, "Ever since I was a filly, I thought flowers are the most amazing things in Equestria." "Right to agree with you, Daisy," said Lily Valley, "That's what I've thought too."

"Me too," said Roseluck, "Roses." "Daisies," said Daisy. "And Lilies," said Lily Valley, "We think flowers are the most wonderful things in Equestria." "We all do," said Daisy.

"Right," said Roseluck, "And because of that, we are all happy with flowers." "Right," said Lily Valley, "I'll bring in brane new flowers." "Please do so," said Daisy. And so, Lily Valley did.

Unfortunately, when Lily Valley returned to the flower shop with a new cartload of flowers, an angry ox charged into Ponyville and destroyed Lily Valley's flower cart and smashed all of the flowers.

Daisy, Roseluck and Lily Valley gasped in horror in what happened to their new flowers. "The horror! The horror!" Roseluck cried and all three fainted. "This is awful!" Lily Valley cried. "Oh no!" all three cried.


End file.
